


mladá láska

by ohworm (owolivia)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Canon
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: Ona je jediná vec, na ktorú Violet poslednou dobou myslí.
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)





	mladá láska

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pretty girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130538) by [ohworm (owolivia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm). 



> rozhodla som sa preložiť jednu z mojich fanfikcií, keďže som si celkom istá, že veľa SK/CZ twdg fanfikcií nie je :D

Minnie, Minnie, Minnie, Minnie, Minnie.

Ona je jediná vec, na ktorú Violet poslednou dobou myslí. Napadá jej hlavu v náhodných momentoch, žije tam bez nájmu. Napadne ju pri rybárčení, lebo Minerva chodila na rybačky so svojím otcom. Napadne ju počas krásneho spevu vtákov, lebo vždy Violet hovorí a tom, o čom spievajú. A napadne ju pri lovení, lebo samozrejme, Minerva miluje prírodu, a potom maľovaní lebo Minnie je kreatívna, a pri štýlovom oblečení, hebkých zajkoch a nádherných motýľoch. 

Je všade, a začína to byť problém. 

Ale je to v pohode, je to absolutne v pohode, ale Violet sa pozrie na oblohu a myslí na to, že Minervine oči sú taká istá farba, a Marlon skoro dostane kúsanec od nemŕtveho. Zazerá na plávajúcu rybu tak dlho, pamätá na to, ako Minerva stála za ňou, držala jej ruku a vysvetlila ako na to, a Aasim spadne do rieky. Pamätá na príbehy o Minervinom zajacovi doma a keď prestane s denným snením, zajac pred ňou je preč, a Mitch nadáva na to, aký je hladný.

Ale je to fajn. Je to v pohode. Je to len Minervin žiarivý úsmev a malé vrásky pri očiach, niekedy sprevádzané jamkami. Sú to len jej hebké vlasy, ktoré bez snahy prehrabne dozadu, a nechá ich štekliť jej tvár keď ju tesne objíme. Sú to len jej jemné ruky, ktoré zoberú Violettine ruky do svojich a vedú ju cez les pre prekvapenie, a je to len jej jemný, bluesový hlas čo cestuje cez haly školy, sprevádzaný klavírom Louisa.

Sú to len jej oči, ktoré žiaria keď jej do rúk Violet položí odznak s Minnie Mouse, jej oči čo začnú slziť a úsmev, ktorý sa jej objaví na tvári. Pery, ktoré dajú nežný bozk na pery Violet a usmejú sa do bozku, ruky čo držia jej tvár jemne a starostlivo.

“Violet!”

Violet žmurkne a odlepí oči od suchej hliny zeme a zrak jej padne na Louisa, ktorý visí z jednej ich pasce hore nohami, tvár urazená.

Sakra.


End file.
